Diary Of Isabella
by ThewondererArii
Summary: This is how the story is: I someone by accident who blew me away. I wish I could lay down beside you, when the day is done. and wake up to your face against the morning sun. I'll spend my whole life Hiding my heart away..
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hello again everyone! Boredom seems to kill and since I am not ready to die I decided to just have fun and write a different story. **

**Yeah yeah I know I'm writing too many new ones and not finishing them. I get it, I do but writing isn't something I should stress about I do it for fun. And when a new chapter or idea pops into my head I write it down. This isn't my life goal, so yeah don't make it seem like it is.**

**Anywhooo, enjoy. and if you didn't oh well like I said before**

**Boredom kills**

CHAPTER ONE: BEAUTIFUL WORLD

I kept my head down as I walked down towards my classroom.

I was tired. Wait, that's not the right word for how I felt. I felt like shit. I couldn't even wake up without crying and watching her beautiful face sleep knowing that when she gets older I would break her heart. Tears filled my eyes instantly and I took three deeps breaths so I wouldn't fucking break down in school. This is high school no one gives a shit if you fell and scraped your knee. They make fun of you until the moment you fucking graduate. Instead I took out a book and started to read it. "_I have nothing new to teach the world. Truth and non- violence are as old as the hills. Ghandis words, carved on a wall at the satyagraha ashram that h e founded in Ahmadabad, are at once accurate and far too modest. To be sure. There is nothing new about the ideals of truth and nonviolence to which he dedicates his life. They have long been stressed in every major moral and religious tradition…"_

Before I could even finish reading that chapter I collided into something hard and fell backwards, dropping all my books and my backpack on the floor. "the bird lost her footing!" mike yelled loudly as everyone in the halls started laughing. Tears again filled my eyes as I got up on my knees and started grabbing all my things. "Mike shut the fuck up and go choke on something!" the velvet voice yelled. I didn't dare look up, I knew my face was as red as a tomato. "here" the person whispered as he kneeled down and started handing me my things. I slowly grabbed them from him and mumbled a weak thank you as I brushed one hand under my eyes. Stupid fucking tears they just wouldn't stop at all. "hey..are you okay? I didn't mean to..I mean I didn't see you and I'm sorry" I looked up and smiled sadly at him. He was beautiful, his bronze hair was a mess on his head but it fit him perfectly. His eyes were a vivid green, they looked like windows to his soul. And jaw was fucking amazing I just wanted to lick him. I cleared my throat and thanked him again before I got up and dusted myself off. "uh my name's edward" he stuck his hand out and I did the same "Isabella but uh you can call me Bella"

He smiled and offered to grab my books. we both walked silently to my class making small talk here and there "Your chief swans daughter aren't you?" I nodded looking up at him "yeah that's..my father. Big shot chief swan" I laughed as edward joined me as well. "well..this is my class" we both said together. we laughed again "how come I never see you in class? I mean.." he smiled and handed me my books "I just transferred into this class. My old teacher was uh..a pain in the ass if I should say so myself. But Mr. Aro is actually a decent English teacher if you ask me" I smiled at him as he opened the door for me. I heart sank when I realized we had a sub and aro wasn't in "look what the cat dragged in! come here bird sit next to me!" mike yelled laughing as his little group laughed as well. ignoring them I sat all the way in the back and let my hair fall down, covering me from everyone. The seat next to me make a noise and I tensed up. A paper was passed to me and I opened it up slowly

**It's edward sitting next to you. don't get so tensed up because of these idiots k?**

Smiling I wrote back to him

**I'll try. How does that sound? XD seriously I hate it here. I cant wait til we graduate. -B**

**Ditto my friend. Ditto-E**

**SO what do you think? It might not sound so good now but eh its for fun. Let me know what yall think! :) **

**Until then….**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Hello again everyone! Boredom seems to kill and since I am not ready to die I decided to just have fun and write a different story. **

**Yeah yeah I know I'm writing too many new ones and not finishing them. I get it, I do but writing isn't something I should stress about I do it for fun. And when a new chapter or idea pops into my head I write it down. This isn't my life goal, so yeah don't make it seem like it is.**

**Anywhooo, enjoy. and if you didn't oh well like I said before**

**Boredom kills**

CHAPTER TWO: NO MORE HIDING

I sat in my bed laughing at the little bundle of joy in front of me.

"where you think you are going?" I said laughing as Janeya crawled away from me laughing. My bed was huge, I had a king size bed and it took up almost my entire bedroom but this was my sisters room before, and I wanted Janeya to be close to her mom in any way. Janeya was 8 months old today and I had made her a small cake with a big hello kitty on it. she loves hello kitty, as well as me. "come here pretty baby! mama has to show you something" inside my heart broke a little. This little angel thought I was her mother, when in reality I was just her aunt. Smiling at her I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. I would let her run around but since we had two flights of stairs to go down on, I didn't want her to fall.

Placing her down, I blocked her way to the stairs and brought out all her toys. "wait here! Mama is going to grab you something" she cocked her head to the side smiling as she sucked on her pacifier. Her eyes glowed, she was not going to listen to me. as I walked away I could hear her little feet rushing to catch up on me. I hid against the wall and peeked at her running while laughing. As she grew closer to me I jumped out and said boo. She looked at me and fell down on her little bottom and her eyes were wide. She laughed for two seconds before she started crying. "aww don't cry baby! mama didn't mean to scare you" she yelled and cried and all I was able to understand was the words "mama" and "no". I picked her up and whispered loving words into her ear as she calmed down. Glancing outside I noticed the sun was out " lets go visit uncle jake!" she squealed as I rushed to the second floor and into her room to get her dressed. she watched as I got dressed and as I fell on my ass trying to tie my shoes while standing up, that made her laugh.

I placed her in her car seat and grabbed her stroller and locked up the place. I had her bag of clothes, food, diapers, and toys. I had my purse and everything else I needed. As I got her settled in the car I made sure her doors were locked she was placed in good I got into my side and re-locked the doors. "okay so who do you want to listen to? we have Rihanna , we have your cd of yo gaba gaba" since she didn't make any noise to either one I turned in my seat at the same time she did looking at me. I held up the two cds and smiled at her "make your pick" her eyes narrowed a bit as if she was really concentrating on what to pick. Finally after what felt like years she threw her pacifier at the Rihanna cd. It was always the same nothing changed. Laughing I put in the cd and looked for her favorite song. As soon as the words of the song started she laughed and started waving her arms around. I turned up the volume a bit and pulled out and headed over to where jake lives. _"__I wish today it will rain all day__maybe that will kinda make the pain go away__trying to forgive you for abandoning me__praying but I think I'm still an angel away__angel away, yeah strange in a way__  
><em>_maybe that is why I__chase__strangers away" _I rapped along with nicki and laughed as other people in their cars looked at me. I took a left and kept singing along as the wind blew my hair around. I glanced at the rear-view-mirror to make sure my daughter was okay and fine. I smiled as she was knocked out, her little mouth made an adorable little "o" as she slept. Looking back at the road I noticed jake and a few people from my school. Cursing under my breath and pulled right next to jake and put my music down "jake! Get in the car" he glanced over at me and did a double take. He knew I never came out with Janeya in fear of what people would say. "oh shit! it's the bird!" mike yelled and everyone started laughing. I watched as jake stood there looking around, confused as to why they would call me that. Rolling up my window I pulled out and swerved to the available parking spot, my tired made a noise but I didn't care. I was sick of hiding from everyone. Hiding this little bundle of joy from everyone. Turning off the car I got out, unlocking the doors with my sunglasses covering my eyes from the sun. I opened my trunk and took out the stroller and the baby bag. mike was still laughing while everyone was quiet and looking.

As I opened Janeya's door someone tapped my shoulder. Angela and Jessica. I liked angela she was a really nice quiet girl, but Jessica in the other hand was…a whore. "do you need any help?" they both asked. Shaking my head I smiled at them. "I got it, but thank you" they both nodded as they stood there watching me. as soon as I took Janeya's car seat out she stirred and started crying "shh, it's okay pretty baby. mamas here" I glanced over my shoulder "angela mind helping me out here real quick?" she nodded and stood next to me "when I take her out can you put her car seat with the strolled. Ask jake how to do it he will tell you." she nodded and did what I said. I grabbed Janeya's little pink hat and placed it on her. I lifted her up so her nose was touching mine "see! No need to cry, come on smile for mama" I rubbed my nose against hers and she giggled. Locking up my car I walked away from Jessica and smiled at jake as he held his arms open for Janeya. "she's well rested I see" I laughed as he gentle took her into his arms. she giggled and pulled on his hair. I winced a bit because I knew how much that shit hurt. "ow! Dang man she got one strong little hand" I laughed as he put her in the stroller and we both walked away from everyone. Mike was still laughing, lost as to what just happened.

"oh I forgot to tell you. one of my friends band is playing today down here at the rez. Wanna come? Janeya can come too! She will love them! the lead singer his voice is all..yummy and hes all…yummy ugh bells you have to see them!" all the macho-man- façade left and here was the jake I knew "jake, isn't jared going to be mad that you're drooling over someone else?" he looked down at Janeya as I pushed the stroller and smiled at me "nah, he's their drummer" laughing at decided to sit down near the water. The sun was setting and I took Janeya out and sat her in my lap. We were quiet for a while and I noticed jake looking at me. glancing over at him I turned my head a little "what?" I whispered knowing Janeya was sleeping. "nothing…you just..look really happy even if you are struggling" I looked away from him and down at the little sleeping girl I had.

"I am happy. Everyday is a struggle. But I struggle for her, so she can have all that she wants. So she can fight for all the right things in this world. So she can be someone even if I can't make it that far, she will. For me, for herself, and most importantly she will do it for her mother" I placed a kiss on top of her head and sighed closing my eyes

_Rosalie, I wish you were here to see this beautiful little angel of yours…_


End file.
